running forward
by Firewarrior123X
Summary: To escape his abusive grandfather, a young mutant boy runs away from the only home he's ever known. Will he survive on is own? Or will he be dragged back into the world that he's trying to run from?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Really? Who even looks at these things anyway? (I own nothing)**

You know…

These days, I find myself summing up my life with one word.

Difficult.

And I'm not just saying that because my grandfather is a mutant hater and I'm a mutant. Well… actually, yeah I am. I'm pretty sure it was my Father who had the mutant abilities, cause my mom can't really do anything. There's really no nice way to put it. My mom can't really do anything right. Be it dishes, jobs or boyfriends, she fails at everything. (Which is probably why she still lives with Grandpa.)

I'm not complaining. It's a good thing for me because if she was able to hold a job, she'd have enough money to do abortion. She said that she couldn't ask for a better son and that she would never kill me. As a little kid, I believed her. But then, after she tried to ditch me at 7 different parks, 4 different stores and 2 different parking lots, I began to doubt.

Then there's my grandpa.

* * *

"You little brat! Get your ass back here right now!" Shit. He's pissed off big time today. I was only playing in the back yard but he must have thought that I was trying to run away. "Coming Grandpa." I answer. Running up to him he smacks my cheek hard. I stumble back and almost trip over the back porch. "Why the hell are you out here and not helping your mother do the dishes you ungrateful little- "

I didn't stay to hear the rest. Mom was doing the dishes, and that was bad, _really_ bad. For every dish she dropped I would be blamed, and when I'm blamed I go hungry or beaten. I run into the kitchen to find Mom humming a happy tune when she dropped a glass cup. I dove for it and caught it just before it hit the ground. I quickly checked it over.

_*Whew* No cracks._

"Good catch sweetie." Mom said cheerfully. Completely not caring that she nearly cost me my meals for the next 2 days. Grandpa came stumbling in with his cane and snatched the cup from my hand. He looked it over like I had done and was happy to see no chips or cracks as well. He handed it back to my mom and looked at me. "Help your mother finish the dishes, then get dinner ready."

"Yes sir."

I didn't let my mom do very much, if I did she would drop whatever I gave her. So she chatted away letting me do my job as she went on and on about this nice guy she met last night at the bar. "Oh he was such a gentleman, he bought me a drink and blah blah blah." I kinda tuned her out, seeing as how she never had anything interesting to say. Personally I thought that all the boys she brought home with her were idiots.

Grandpa would keep reminding me that my dad was just like the rest of them; Drunk, stupid, left the next week. I didn't want to think that my dad was just like them. I like to think that my dad was the only good one she brought home and that Grandpa had to chase him away because he didn't want my mom to leave him.

In my mind, my dad was a superhero with cool mutant abilities, and one day, he would come and take me away from this stupid 'family' and we'd travel the world together. (Come on, a kid can dream, right?)

I didn't have any siblings. Mom learned her lesson after she had me and was more careful from then on. The boys she brought home were always drunk. When they came to their senses, they'd run out as fast as they could, but Mom never gave up. Sometimes I wish she would. It would make things so much easier, plus, Grandpa didn't hit me as much when Mom was around. So every time she left, I was at his mercy.

When she was finally done with her rambling I had managed to finish the dishes in record time and was about to start dinner when…

"BOY! Get your ass in here NOW!" Gezz, what does he want now? I looked at my mom, she gave me a reassuring smile. "Go on honey, I'll make dinner." Great. Burnt eggs and soup again. I run to the living room to see Grandpa pointing at something on the couch. "What is this?" He asked angrily.

"I-its h-hair, sir."

And not just any hair, it was animal hair.

I was screwed big time.

He grabbed the collar of my dirty old shirt. "Correct." He spat. "And why is there hair on my couch?" It wasn't a question, he knew why. I wasn't allowed a bed so I slept on the floor. Sometimes I transform in my sleep and shed all over the floor. Grandpa doesn't usually care as long as I vacuum it all up before breakfast. But this time, I slept on the couch.

It was much more comfortable than the floor and it was the first time in months that Grandpa didn't fall asleep on the couch watching TV and it was a cold night. I couldn't help myself. I thought I vacuumed it all up this morning but I must have missed a spot. Well now I was gonna pay for it. He shook me as hard as he could. "Answer me!" he shouted. "I-I might have s-slept on the c-couch."

Damn, I was stuttering over my words, gotta stop doing that.

He threw me to the ground. "You little freak! How dare you! You don't deserve to sleep on the couch! I let you stay under my roof, I let you eat my food, and this is the thanks I get? Disobedience?" He began to hit me with the cane over and over again, screaming that I wasn't good enough for anything. Then, when I thought I would pass out, he stopped. It hurt like hell, but I was glad it was over.

I should have known better.

He grabbed my hair and pulled my face to his. I could smell the tobacco in his breath. "No wonder your father abandoned you, you're a worthless piece of _trash_." His spit sprayed me on nearly every word. But nothing hurt more than that sentence. The truth stabbed like a knife that was being twisted with every breath I took.

"Dinner Time!" Mom called from the kitchen in her usual chipper voice. Grandpa glanced up, then looked back at me. "We'll finish this later." He said with a grin. He dropped me to the ground and I followed after him like the obedient child I was.

My injuries were already starting to heal. And by the time we all sat down, they were almost gone.

Of course, I told the teachers about it, but because my injures healed so fast, I had no proof, so no one believed me. They all assumed that I was looking for attention because of my clumsy mother and apparently 'passing away' grandfather.

Some people are just stupid like that.

I made the correct guess. Burnt eggs and soup for dinner. *sigh* what I wouldn't give for a real meal that I didn't have to cook. Mom just chewed away at her food as if it were the greatest thing in the world. Grandpa, however, gave all his burnt stuff to me saying that a growing boy needs his healthy food. Mom smiled at the compliment and I didn't complain. (It was the most food I'd had in a long time so I wasn't about to give it up.)

When we were done with dinner and I had cleaned the kitchen (Mom tried to help but we all know where that leads) Mom started to get ready for another night at the bar, or a coffee shop, where ever there was a guy who was willing to sleep with my mom. Don't get me wrong, she's beautiful, but a whore is a whore.

I didn't want her to leave. I didn't want to continue Grandpa's little 'conversation'. But I knew full well that any attempt to do so would result in failure, and extra beating. So, when I waved good bye to Mom, I felt a major need to barf.

Entering the living room, Grandpa was tapping his foot impatiently, but when he saw me, his face broke into a smile. I mean the evil one, the kind of smile that sends shivers down your spine, telling you to run for your life, not the kind and caring smile Grandfathers should be giving.

He calmly walked over to me and I took a step back. "Come here." He growled threateningly. Slowly, I walked to him. When I was within arm's reach, he grabbed my hair and shoved my face into the ground. "If you love your freakiness so much, why don't we try them out shall we?" He laughed, then shouted, "Come on! Let's see them now huh?" When I didn't do anything he shook my head. "Come on!"

My hair began to change color, from blonde to grey, a grey tail came out of my rear, my nails turned to claws, my teeth sharpened and my human ears were replaced with two furry ones on the top of my head. But my blue eyes stayed the same.

I was a wolf.

Well… if you want to get all technical about it, I was half wolf.

The moment my ears popped out he grabbed them and yanked as hard as he could. It felt like my scull was being ripped open. I grunted in pain, and he just kept laughing, like it was all fun and games to him.

"You know what, I don't think you've learned your lesson." When he said this, I knew I was in trouble.

He dragged me up the stairs to the bathroom. He slammed me against the tile floor and started to fill the bath tub. I had the feeling it wasn't because I smelled. I tried to scramble out of the bathroom but he grabbed my leg and dragged me back in.

I whimpered.

Taking a fist full of my hair he shoved my face into the water. I struggled against his grip, but he was too strong. The water was boiling hot, my face felt like it was being attacked by every bee in the world, and my lungs screamed for air, I twisted and turned in any way i could but he held on tight. I could feel my consciousness slipping away.

Then, something happened.

I shot up and ripped his hand off; a low menacing growl erupted from my throat.

I was in survival mode.

I roared in anger and lunged at the man who tried to kill me time and time again. He tried to shield himself with his cane but I slashed right through it and gave him a gash on his arm he wouldn't forget. I was angry, furious, pissed off beyond belief. I ran with inhuman speed out the bathroom, I jumped down the stairs, landing hard on my feet I sprinted for the door.

The door gave way when I slammed my body against it, not even bothering with the door knob. Wood sprayed everywhere as I ran and ran. Behind me I could hear my Grandpa screaming.

"- will find you-"

"-You'll be sorry-"

"- ungrateful freak!-"

When I came to the park I franticly looked around, my eyes wide with panic.

_Where do I go? What am I going to do? What if he does catch me and takes me back?!_

At that moment I wasn't too sure of anything, but I did know one thing.

_I do not want to go back._

I took deep breaths in order to calm down. I looked around, wondering where I should go. I couldn't stay in this town, he would find me. I had to get out of here, but where? Then I turned to the mountains.

_The mountains!_

Perfect! They would never think a ten-year-old boy could make it up there, or be dumb enough to even try. If I was lucky, they'd assume that I died.

So I ran as hard as I could towards the mountains.

* * *

**Dun Dun DUUUUUNNN.**

**Cliff hangers are evil but sooo much fun. **

**For those of you who are still wondering who the kid's father is I'll give you a hint:**

**He's blonde**

**He's a feral**

**He has claws**

**He has a healing factor**

**Now who does that sound like? Come on people it ain't **_**that **_**hard.**

**Anyway, the kid's name will be revealed in the next chapter so if you want to know then all you have to do is REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

**The time line takes place **_**before**_** the world learned of mutants. The evil grandpa knew all about it because the kid's dad (Who was drunk at the time) told the mom, who told the grandpa, who wasn't stupid enough to tell the world. (They might label him crazy) **

**Any way with that being said.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it!

How the hell did I get my ass stuck in the fuckin _mountains_?! Last thing I remember was that I finally picked up Wolverine's sent, and then, the next thing I know, I'm in the damn mountains!

How the hell did I get here? And to top it off I don't even know which mountains I'm in! Am I still in America or am I in the Himalayas? Damn it! This has to be Wolverine's fault. Once I find him I'm gonna make him pay!

I roar in frustration. This is just fuckin great!

I take a deep breath to try and calm down. Right now I need to concentrate on finding food and shelter.

*sigh* _Better start walking._

* * *

I flinch as I hear a loud roaring noise, must be a mountain lion. I've never smelled a lion before so the sent was unfamiliar to me, as was the rest of the area. I think that running away to the mountains was more of a 'spur of the moment' kind of thing because now I was seriously regretting it.

When I ran away, all I brought with me was the clothes on my back and some pocket lint. This wasn't a lot because all I had on was a dirty white T-shirt, ripped jeans and black sneakers. The only thing that was keeping me from freezing to death was my wolf form. (Which warmed my blood temperature)

Ok, gotta find some food, and some shelter… but where do I find that stuff? I've kinda been living under a rock my whole life so I'm pretty much at a loss on what to do.

Hmmm, maybe a cave?

_Yeah, a cave would be best. _

My stomach growled.

*sigh* _Better start walking._

* * *

_Damn it. If I don't get something in my stomach soon there will be hell to pay. *sniff sniff* hmmm smells like deer, coming from that small forest over there. _

_Perfect._

I trudge through the snow into the woods. I sniff out my surroundings looking for that deer. I can smell it clear as day, smells like a buck. Looks like lady luck hasn't ditched me after all.

Wait a second.

There's another smell, *sniff* hmm, it smells strangely familiar… like a wild animal, but I can't quit place it.

The sent is near the buck I'm tracking.

_Damn. This is my food! Whatever it is, it better not try and steal my prey_.

I move faster, careful not to make too much noise; don't want to scare the food away.

Where could it be… there!

There, grazing in the middle of a small clearing was a Buck. With six point antlers. I eyed the soon to be dead animal. Drool began to fill up in my mouth.

Creeping slowly and quietly so as not to alert it of my presence, I drew closer and closer.

_Almost there, just a little closer…_

I was within leaping distance of it. I crouched into a pouncing position, prepared to kill it in one blow.

"ROAR!"

_What the hell?_

A kid, no older looking than ten or eleven, leaped out of the bushes across from me and pounced on the buck.

The kid had dark grey hair and what looked like… wolf ears and tail? His claws sank into the animal's neck and his sharp fangs dug into its nose.

The Buck reared and kicked and it looked like the kid was going to win, but then the buck fell… right on top of the kid. I winced when I heard his bones snap. The kid released the buck and the buck sprinted away.

My head snapped up at the sound of its retreating hooves. Damn, there goes my lunch. What the hell did the kid think he was doing anyway? Going for the nose? Was he stupid or what? He might have won if he'd gone for the neck.

My stomach growled again, bringing me back to reality. I stomped angrily towards the kid. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and shook him out of him shock from the fall.

"What the hell did you think you're doing you little brat? You just chased away my food!" He seemed a little dazed at first, but then he came back to reality.

"Your food? I saw it first! That buck was mine!" Damn brat had a mouth on him. I heard a snapping coming from him.

For a moment I was confused. It sounded like a bone cracking. I hadn't broken any more of his ribs just by shaking him, did I? Nah, he didn't look _that_ fragile.

I lifted his shirt to see his ribs that were once sticking out in odd angles were now snapping back together.

_What the hell?_

The kid had a healing factor?

The healing factor was rare, even for mutants. I only knew two others who had this ability, and only one of them had an even remote chance of having a kid. But if Wolverine did have a kid, how did it get all the way out here?

Did he get laid and forget the kid? No, Wolverine was too clean for that. Wait, Weapon X did make a clone of him and sold it to Hydra.

(For a _very_ high price.)

But I'm pretty sure that clone turned out to be female. Then who the hell is this kid?

He was clawing at my arm, trying to get me to let go and shouting something about scraching my arm off. I pulled his shirt back down.

"Who's your father, kid?"

He seemed taken aback by the question. "How should I know?" he spat. "He left before I was born."

I'd be more surprised if the kid _did _know who his father was. Hmm, there was a small chance that Deadpool got laid, but he'd usually kill the woman he had sex with right afterwards, so that option's out. "What's your name, kid?"

He stopped squirming in my grip and seemed to think long and hard about this question.

Was he debating whether or not he should lie to me? Ha! I'd like to see him try.

* * *

I almost had that buck! I was so close! Then the dumb thing had to go and smash me into the ground. My whole body hurt like hell. I'm pretty sure I broke a few bones, nothing that I wasn't use to, but it still hurt.

Then I felt a hand roughly grab the collar of my shirt and shook me awake. "What the hell did you think you're doing you little brat? You just chased away my food!" he shouted into my face, he seemed pretty pissed off about it. The guy looked intimidating as well. He had long blonde hair, yellow teeth, and the breath of a dead pig. The stench burned my nose as I struggled to get out of his grip.

Wait a second, His food?

"Your food? I saw it first! That buck was mine!" I argued. He narrowed his eyes at me.

This was great, just great. First I lose a fight with my food and now I have to deal with a big weirdo jerk, who looks ready to snap me in two. Speaking of snapping, my bones were moving back into place. It took all I had not to scream out from the pain.

My bones and insides were on fire, while the rest of me was trying to stop shivering from the cold. It looked like the big jerk in front of me heard the snapping too because his face became confused then he looked down to my stomach.

He pulled my shirt up.

"H-hey! Let go! You bastard! Let me go! Damn it let me go! I'll scratch your arm off if you don't let go!"

He ignored me completely and seemed to be thinking about something. What it was I didn't know.

I kicked and scratched at him but nothing seemed to be working. He hadn't even budged! He put my shirt back down and then asked, "Who's your father, kid?"

What kind of question was that? Even if I had a dad why would I tell him?

Well …since I don't, I guess it doesn't matter. "How should I know?" I spat. "He left before I was born."

He didn't seem very surprised, as if he expected this answer, but he also seemed to be thinking about my response.

Then he asked another weird question. "What's your name kid?"

My name?

What was my name?

It's been so long since anyone called me by my name. It was always 'little brat' or 'boy' or just plain old 'you'.

My name, my name, what was my name? Was it Alex? No. Did it even start with an A? I don't think it did.

After a few minutes of me trying to remember, the man started to get impatient.

"Come on kid, what's your name?"

"I'm trying to remember!" I snapped back. Gezz, Give me a break already. "Remember?" He asked, "What do you mean? You don't even know your own name?" My face felt hot. He didn't have to make me sound so stupid.

"I think it started with a J."

I started mumbling to myself, trying to guess my name.

"Joseph? James? John? Jason? Jackson? Jack? JACK! My name is Jack!"

I felt proud of myself, I remembered! I'm certain my mom once called me Jack before, or was it jackass? Nope, I'm pretty sure it was Jack.

He looked at me like I was the strangest thing on earth. Then he just dropped me back on the snow bank with a _plop_. I wasted no time in scrambling away from him and running in the direction that the buck ran.

If I was quick, I could catch it and try again at getting something to eat.

I didn't get very far when I felt someone grab my foot. I tripped and fell onto my face in the snow, and then I was lifted into the air and saw an upside down image of the guy I had just tried to get away from. "Listen here kid" He growled. "that's my food, You want some, then get your own." His tone of voice was threatening me, daring me to try and argue with him. I mutely nodded my head.

He smirked and then threw me into a tree. I hit it with a _wham_ and I felt my spine nearly give way. I lay there for a second as I listened to his foot prints running in the direction of _my _food.

I hope I never see _that _guy again.

When I knew he was gone I pulled myself up. My back was bruised and scraped but I didn't worry about it. The wind was starting to pick up and I knew I had to find shelter soon.

I started walking in the opposite direction that the guy ran. I trudged along in the almost unbearable cold, I shivered and my teeth chattered as I rubbed my hands against my arms. The cold wind nipped at my nose and stung my face. Shelter… where would I find that? How would I find that? I kept on hiking until I came to a dark looking cave.

Perfect!

I ran into the cave and let the warmth wash over me. I wasn't that much warmer compared to the outside, but to me it felt like a warm blanket. But I knew I couldn't stop moving, I had to make a fire.

I went back out into the forest to look for some low hanging or fallen branches, unfortunately, all I could find was useless twigs. I realized I would have to clime the trees to get to the branches.

I dug my claws into the trunk of the tree and started climbing. By the time I got to the lowest branch, my fingers were numb and tired.

I was able to climb a little higher to snag a few more branches before I lost my grip. My claws slid down the tree as my feet scrambled to find a foot hold.

The wind was knocked out of me when I landed. I gasped for breath and I could see the smoke rising from my mouth. I felt myself relaxing in that position, my eye lids started to drop.

I had to keep moving.

Slapping myself awake, I rolled over on my side and started collecting the branches that I had dropped and walked back to the cave. I'd never started a fire before. I think I once saw someone on a survival channel that grandpa was watching and they were rubbing two sticks together.

It was worth a shot.

I kept on rubbing and rubbing two decent sized stick together and nothing happened. Maybe if I did it for a longer time…

I kept on rubbing until my arms ached and my muscles screamed at me to let them rest, when finally, _finally_, I saw a small spark. Using all the breath I had left in me I blew on it, hopping that it would light. The spark grew a little, then a little more and then… _pop…_ it fizzled out.

"Damn it!" I shout. I heard a small whimper sound from behind me as my voice echoed off the cave walls.

I quickly turned around, waiting for any indication of a threat.

I heard it again. I tiptoed further into the cave.

And there, hiding in the corner, were three little bear cubs.

I wanted to laugh at my stupidity. I dropped my guard when they let out another whimper. "Hey there little guys, don't scare me like that." One of them let out a wail. "Shh, don't worry guys, I'm not gonna hurt you."

A low, threatening growl came from behind me.

I froze.

_Shit._

* * *

**CLIFFY!**

**So yeah, his name is Jack.**

**And he's just had his first encounter with his dad (of course, neither of them know that) Soooo tell me what you think. **

**Thank you all for your reviews on the first chapter. If you **_**really**_** want me to change his name, I can always find a loop hole to change it and you can give me ideas. **

**If you want to know what happens next… REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sooo sorry it took forever! I was at camp! And my life will be forever busy. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Jack!**

**Now read!**

* * *

He didn't even know his own name?

What kind of kid didn't even know his own name?

He started mumbling to himself. "Joseph? James? John? Jason? Jack? JACK! My name is Jack!"

He seemed quite proud of himself. This was one weird kid.

He's in the middle of nowhere, no name, with nothing but jeans and a t-shirt on, and he obviously has no idea how to hunt. He's either a run away or was abandoned.

I'm going for abandoned.

My stomach reminded me of what I had to do. I dropped the kid back on the snow bank. The moment I let go, he shot up and ran in the direction of the buck.

_Oh no you don't._

It only took me a few seconds to catch him. I grabbed his foot, causing him to trip and fall in the snow. I picked him up and dangled him upside down.

"Listen here, kid." I growl. "that's my food, you want some, then get your own."

Mutely, he nodded. Good. At least he knew when to be afraid. I smirked and threw him into a tree. When he landed in the snow, I ran in the direction of my food. Luckily, the sent was still there, and the blood from the wound the kid gave it left a noticeable trail.

The wind began to pick up and the sun was starting to dip down. I ran harder. It wasn't long until I came upon the buck's remains.

I expected it to be laying there, dying, waiting for me to come and put it out of its misery. But instead, I came to find the buck's corps ripped and torn in all directions. Blood splattered on the few trees nearby.

Whatever did this was big. This was good for me because that meant there was an even bigger source of food nearby. I sniff around; there was a whiff of bear sent in the air.

This was really good. A bear out of hibernation during the winter would be a dangerous bear, and I might even get a good challenge out of it. I sniff again, it was female, and the small sent of milk suggested that she had cubs.

I almost felt bad for any other animal that got in the way of this crazy bear.

Almost.

* * *

_Shit, shit, shit._ Jack kept repeating over and over again in his head. The bear growled and snarled at him. Jack slowly stepped away from the cubs.

"There, look, see? I'm leaving them alone. I wasn't touching them I swear!" He hopped that the bear would understand and let him leave, but that didn't seem to be the case.

The bear lunged for him. Jack ducked under the big claws that threatened to skewer him. He rolled to the side and sprinted for the cave exit. But bear caught up with him quickly.

Knowing he couldn't escape and without any other options , Jack turned around sharply to face his attacker. The bear roared and stood up on its hind legs, towering over Jack. He jumped as high as he could and swiped his claws down on its muzzle.

The bear gave an angry cry of pain. With unexpected speed, it swiped its big paw down at him and sent him flying into the snow. The claws had grazed his stomach. Jack gave a cry of pain as the blood splattered out.

Now in a bloody heap in the snow, Jack tried to scramble backwards, but the bear brought its full weight down on him, crushing him in the snow with its paw. Jack opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came out. The wind had been knocked right out of him.

The bear pushed down harder, crushing his wind pipe and breaking his ribs. He could feel his consciousness fading, his lunges where begging, _screaming_ for air.

It felt like this was the end, after all those years of suffering, this is where it ends? A tear escaped Jack's eye. His eye lids were dropping, this was it. The end, he was going to die. It was over.

"ROOOOAAR"

The weight on top of him was ripped off and he greedily gasped for breath. Using the last of his strength Jack turned his head to the side, trying to see what happened. But all he could see were two large figures tearing each other apart before everything went dark.

* * *

Perfect!

I see the bear now, crushing another animal. It was the perfect distraction. I roar as I pounce on the bear, knocking it away from the smaller animal. We claw and scratch at each other, each one struggling for the upper hand.

Finally the bear began to tire, acting quickly I slash through the animal's throat, successfully sending it to its grave before it even hit the ground. I look to the side to see a big cave. Probably its home. I could smell another bear sent in the air, cubs.

Even more food! This day was turning out quite nicely. Then I remembered the other animal the bear had been attacking. If I was lucky, the thing might have some meat on it for me. I trudge over to it, but I stopped when I caught its sent.

It was the boy from earlier.

Damn brat obviously has _no_ idea how to stay out of trouble. I sigh as I stand right over him.

His ears and tail were disappearing. He must be transforming into his original form now that he was out of energy.

This atta be good. Maybe I'll get a better idea on who his father is if he looks similar to-

Wait… wait hold on a second.

WHAT THE HELL?!

He looks… he looks just like…

Me?

* * *

**Yea, yea I know. Short chapter right? Don't worry the next one should be longer. **

**I'll try not to take forever this time.**

**So reviews, comments, and feedback are all welcome as always, and yes, I will brave the mean comments too. But don't be too harsh.**

**See ya latter. **


End file.
